Just a Dream or maybe a Prophecy
by Magically Adept
Summary: Everything that happened in the anime/manga up to before part two of Naruto was all a dream by Naruto himself, or was it. Lemon included. My first fic. NaruSasu
1. The Prophecy

**Just a dream, or maybe a prophecy**

Hello all, this is my first Fanfiction, and in case your wondering, my first lemon. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I would say who owns it but I can spell his name.

WARNING: This contains a lemon, and I am trying to make it very detailed. This will be a yaoi/shota, meaning boyxboy. Shota because it will be teens at the age of twelve or thirteen. I am warning you so please don't flame me or report this fiction. Also, please note that the lemon is freaking long. Well, at least compared to the ones that I read.

A/N- Just a little warning, I love using the ... so don't get annoyed if you see a lot of those in there.

Talking

_Thoughts _

**Myself**

* * *

It started just like a normal day in Konoha. Or so you would believe.

This was morning right after the survival test Hatake Kakashi put Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto awoke screaming "SSSAAAASSSSSUUUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE." The reason for this was because what we and Naruto thought was real by Sasuke leaving the village turned out to be just a dream.

He (Naruto) dreamed the stuff about Zabuza and Haku, Orochimaru, the Sand Ninja, Uchiha Itachi, and about Sasuke leaving. _'It seemed so real. Could it really just have been a dream?'_ Deciding that he would get up and check to see whether or not it actually happened, he jumped out of his bed and was almost to the door when he noticed that he was butt naked and sweaty!

_'I probably should get get in the shower and put some clothes on. Kami, I am so dirty.'_ He ran a and along his body and shuddered. _'Ewwwww! I'm all sticky!'_

So Naruto got in the shower and cleaned himself up. He got out and dried himself off. He put on his favorite orange jumpsuit.

After that, he ran straight out the door into the one person he was about to look for. Sasuke...

"Watch where you're going dobe" At hearing that voice Naruto broke into a gentle cry, with a few shakes here and there.

"S-S-Sasuke! You're alright! Oh my god, thank Kami it was just a dream..."

"Dobe, what are you talking about?" Sasuke was watching Naruto with something of a mixture of confusion, care, and of course, his trademark emotion, disgust.

It was at that moment that Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eye's and...and...and felt something weird. The dream that he had showed just how much he loved the cold-hearted Uchiha. He had never felt and like this emotion before. He thought he loved Sakura, that he wanted to live his entire life with her...but now, he's so sure. _'I can't love Sasuke, I'm straight... I am straight, right? Well there's one way to find out.'_ He looked straight into Sasuke's eye's, then he started to lean forward.

"Na-Na-Naruto what are y-mm-mmmmm." Naruto keep going until he planted he lips firmly against Sasuke's. His eye's went wide for a moment then just shut like Naruto's, both enjoying their second kiss better then their first.

Sasuke broke the kiss first, his need for air greater then Naruto's. Naruto took the fact that Sasuke broke the kiss first as a sign that, even though he liked it, and found out that he indeed did love Sasuke, a sign that Sasuke didn't feel the same way about him. Naruto just looked down depressed.

Both were still panting, trying to get the air back. The stuff going through Sasuke's mind at the time went a little like this: _'What just happened? Did Naruto just kiss me? Does this mean that he likes me? Wait, why does he look like that? He doesn't think that i broke that wonderful kiss because I don't like him? Well let me prove him wrong!'_ "Naruto..."

"Save it Sasuke, I understand that you don't like me that way... Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone that I'm...I'm...I'm g-g-g-g-gay. I'll tell them when I am ready." The whole time he said this he was crying harder and harder.

"Naruto..." His voice was gentle and, if Naruto's ear's didn't fail him, which was quite possible at the moment, loving. "Naruto, you're right. I don't like you!" Naruto broke down into a heart-breaking sob, he was violently shaking. "Naruto, listen to me. Come look at me too. NARUTO, LOOK AT ME!" Sasuke yanked Naruto's face up to look him in the eye's. It was killing him to watch Naruto like this.

He leaned down and gave a short, but an oh so sweet, kiss and said "Naruto, I don' _like _you, I _love _you." He then leaned again and kissed Naruto full on the lips until he the need for air became to much.

Naruto was utterly shocked at what just happened. But at the second kiss Sasuke implanted on him, he kissed back. The kiss was truly sweet to Naruto.

"But i thought-" Naruto began, but Sasuke cut him off by another kiss.

"Don't think, dobe," said the former cold-hearted Uchiha as he savored Naruto's unique taste. But this time the kiss lasted until both were blue in their face. They broke apart gasping for the much desired air, though not as much as they desired each other.

Naruto, once he got his senses back to him, stood up and put his index finger under Sasuke's chin and pulled him into the somewhat messy apartment (though a lot cleaner then Sasuke thought, not that he would admit it to the blond dobe). It wasn't very hold though, to bring him back to the bedroom, as the now lively Uchiha was following like a well trained dog, like Akamaru.

* * *

Somewhere far off, while they were on a stealth mission, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino were trying to get a kitten out of a tree with alerting the feline to their presence.

They almost had the feline when all of a sudden Akamaru sneezed out of no where and scared the kitten off.

"What the FU-" Kiba started when the kitten jumped away, but got cut off by Yuhi Kurenai, who used a genjutsu on him about cussing in public.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Sasuke.

They were now on the bed deep into their kissing, when suddenly Naruto's hands started roaming around Sasuke's body, him wanting to know every detail of his new boyfriend's, and soon to be lover, body.

Sasuke gasped at the cold hands against his chest, seeing as Naruto slipped under his shirt without taking it off. His hands sliding over his pale body. Sliding further up until they reached Sasuke's now hardened nubs of his nipples.

"Oh my god, Naruto don't you dare st-ah ahhhhh" began Sasuke, that is, until Naruto squeeze them tightly.

"Sasuke, do...do you want t-to g-g-g-go all the way," asked a nervous Naruto. Both of them were panting from the lack of air they keep putting on their lungs, and from the lust they had for each other.

Why did they want each so much? Naruto is pretty easy to figure out. They dream that we thought was the truth about what happened in the anime and manga. By going through all that in his dream he found out just how much he loves and missed the cold Uchiha. So now he was reluctant to release him.

As for the Uchiha, it was a bit more complicated. Part of the reason we liked Naruto was because of the power he needed to kill his brother. Another reason was that, while we was trying to get close to Naruto to become his best-friend, he started to notice Naruto's body and personality. He started to fall in love with the stupid blond.

"Don't you dare stop, dobe...," was his simple reply.

Naruto needed no further encouragement.

**Now contrary to what most of you believe, NARUTO IS NOT ALWAYS UKE TO SASUKE. I mean look at Sasuke's name: sasUKE. Naruto is the dominate one.**

Naruto leaned down for another kiss. He gently, but firmly, placed his lips against Sasuke's own. He snaked his tongue down to Sasuke's lower lip and licked his lip excitedly, begging for entrance to the Uchiha's wet cavern of a mouth. Sasuke replied by giving Naruto what he wanted. Be opened he mouth and even before it was full open, Naruto's tongue was inside roaming around. He was exploring every nook and cranny in his lover's mouth.

Sasuke moaning and groaned with the pleasure that was coursing its way through his body, mainly to is groin. Sasuke had decided to toy with the blond for a little bit so he started (my name for it) the Battle of the Tongues. Both were fighting for dominance, or, at least, that was how it seemed to Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss, his tongue, now exploring without resistance, slowly slide his tongue across the Uchiha's perfect little teeth. '_They taste minty fresh. Ha ha ha, he should taste mine...'_

"Hey, Sas...Sas...uke! Do me a favor, taste my teeth." Naruto was practically shaking, but this time with the from look on Sasuke's face. Naruto was laughing hard at the confused and disappointed look that Sasuke was wearing. "Just....just do it, ok?"

Naruto leaned down to help Sasuke. He kissed Naruto and, hesitantly at first, slipped his tongue in Naruto's mouth and licked Naruto's teeth. He gasped and nearly had his tongue bit off by both Naruto and him. _'His teeth taste like...like...'_

"Ramen! Your teeth taste like ramen...I should have know, it being you, that your teeth taste like RAMEN!" Naruto had gotten a bit angry when Sasuke started about how predictable he was, so he gave Sasuke a purple nurple, causing Sasuke to yell out his next word.

Naruto gave Sasuke a feral grin before leaning down and started nibbling his ear, making the other boy moan with pleasure. Naruto moved down to Sasuke's neck trying to find a sweet spot. He found one, knowing that he found it by his increasingly loud moans.

As this was happening Naruto slipped his hands under the other boy's shirt again but, this time, instead of exploring the body, his hands moved to relieve Sasuke of that annoying blue shirt that was getting in Naruto's way.

Naruto stopped nipping and licking at the Uchiha's neck just long enough to get that shirt off his pale body. His neck had a hickey so red that the Kyuubi would be envious. But once the shirt was off all Naruto could do was stare.

Sasuke's body was perfect! Sasuke noticed that Naruto was staring and started to feel self-conscious. "What are you looking at Naruto?"

Sasuke had to repeat himself a few times before Naruto even registered something was being said to him, when he figured it out he couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell me why you are laughing and looking at me like that, NOW!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down. I'm staring because your body is perfect. The outline of a faint six-pack, the perfect circle of your nipples, near hairless chest and stomach." Naruto sighed, a little annoyed that he had to explain himself. _'And he calls me stupid.'_ "As for why I was laughing was because you had to ask me why I was staring. And you call me stupid."

After that he leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips for a second or two, then trailed kisses down his chin and onto his collar bone where he started biting the Uchiha's bone. Sasuke yelled Naruto's name, not in pain but ecstasy. After a few more moments, Naruto moved down to his chest, still making little kisses and nips, if possible.

He moved to Sasuke's left nipple and flick the semi-hard nub until it stood fully erect. The other nipple he was massaging with his right hand. He started licking and nipping at the nipple, teasing Sasuke as much as could. Soon though he got bored and took his whole nipple in his mouth.

Sasuke was still moaning Naruto's name. _'I had never felt this way before, whether it was lust or,'_ and here Sasuke shuddered, not from what Naruto was doing but from his thought, _'love.'_

Naruto saw the shiver and decided that the other nipple must be feeling like a bit lonely, so he moved over to the other and repeated his actions.

Once he was done there he started moving down again, kissing and licking the other boy's stomach. His hands automatically moved down to unbutton Sasuke's pants. Once he got them off he was about to keep going south when Sasuke's hands shot out and stopped Naruto.

"N-N-Na-Na-Naruto," he began, "don't you think this is a little unfair. I mean I'm almost in my birthday suit and, yet, you're still have that stupid jumpsuit on." Sasuke said panting; he was still trying to get over what was happening to him. "It's time to stripe you down."

So they did. First his top, so he was in his black t-shirt that clung to his skin from all his sweat. You could see some developing muscles, not much baby fat on this torso. Next was the black t-shirt, which revealed a not-far-off six-pact. Then they took his orange pants off to reveal...orange boxers!

Correction, slightly tented orange boxers. As were the young Uchiha's, that is, tented I mean, his boxers were pure black.

Anyways, finally satisfied, Sasuke let Naruto get back to his "job".

And so he did. Naruto ducked back down and gave a quick kiss before returning to his stomach. He gave a few kisses and licks on his navel before going even further south.

He practically tore Sasuke's boxers in half.

Sasuke gasped as cold air hit his now fully erect member **(both Naruto and Sasuke are about 4.5 inches)**. Naruto, tired with all his earlier teasing, went straight to the object in mind.

He leaned down and kissed the head of Sasuke's member. Okay, maybe a little more teasing to be done. After Naruto had his fun watching Sasuke squirm, he licked from the base to the tip of the head then put the head in his mouth and sucked on it.

Sasuke was in absolute ecstasy, he had never felt this sort of thing before. He just moaned louder than before.

Naruto was just sucking lightly though, and soon he got bored so he started to bob his head up and down, slow at first, but gaining speed as Sasuke just moaned louder and louder. Naruto tired deep throating Sasuke, as he had heard it to be absolutely wonderful. He was just big enough to get to the back of Naruto's throat.

So Naruto just started sucking harder and harder will moving is head up and down with his ninja speed, if not clumsily. Sasuke felt his stomach going tight as he felt his release was coming. "Ugh...mmmm...Naru...to...I-I-I'm gonna...gonna...gonna CUM!". And with that he burst his milky white seed into Naruto's mouth, who just lapped it all up.

"Mmmm hmmmm. Delicious, just delicious. I heard that it was supposed to be extremely salty, but yours is quite sweet. Now, enough with the foreplay." He smiled a sadistic smile and got up and walked over to a night-stand and pulled out some, ready for it, RAMEN flavored lube. He squirted some on his index and middle finger with some lube and rubbed it around.

He walked back to Sasuke who was still panting from his moans and screaming when he came. Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs on is shoulders and inserted one finger. Sasuke grimaced in slight pain and pleasure. Naruto slowly moved it in and out letting Sasuke adjust to the feeling at having something up his arse.

Naruto picked up the pace and added another finger, of a total of two fingers, and keep thrusting forward at an increasing speed. This time Sasuke cried out a little in pain, but soon pleasure overruled his pain. He was once again moaning Naruto's name with pleasure, that is, until Naruto started scissoring his entrance.

Once Naruto decide that Sasuke was wide enough he pulled out, earning a famous Uchiha glare. Naruto then started laughing at the glare, "Just hold on," he said. He pulled down his now fully tented to reveal his throbbing member. He squirted more lube out, but this time he coated his member. He positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance and looked at him for permission. He nodded.

Naruto thrust in with all his strength, fully sheathing himself, and earning an ear-splitting scream from Sasuke. He waited and watched as Sasuke got used to Naruto's member up his arse. After like five minutes the pain died down and he nodded to Naruto to continue. Naruto was more then willing to comply. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly, and keep to this pace for the time being.

Sasuke was loving every minute of it and was getting impatient now that the pain had gone away for Naruto to speed up. Slammed his hips up against Naruto who moaned in response. Naruto started going faster and harder while Sasuke meet his thrust with all the force he could muster.

After what seemed like forever, when actually it was only about two minutes, Naruto struck something that made Sasuke scream himself hoarse. When that happened, Naruto stopped his thrusting and loved at his lover and asked, "What's wrong, did I hurt you?" Sasuke's reply was to shake his head no and thrust back into Naruto and hit that spot again, against making Sasuke scream, though this time more of a moan and groan.

"Feels...good...," he panted, "keep... going... in that di...direction."

Naruto complied and angled his thrust for that sweet spot each time. He realized that he was close to his release and started pumping Sasuke's once again hard member in time with his thrust. They both screamed out each others name as they came. That Sasuke finished first and came on Naruto's hand and chest, Sasuke's anal walls closing in on Naruto's member made him cum right after into Sasuke's pale arse.

Naruto pulled out and fell out the bed next to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips, "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke had a dumbstruck look on his face, he had no idea how to respond to that. He was just looking for a friend with benefits. He only said that he loved him to get him in bed, and to stop him from crying, but he wouldn't tell anyone about that. He remained silent.

"Sasuke, don't you love me?" Naruto tried again.

"..."

* * *

Sorry if the spacing is messed up. Their shouldn't be any spelling errors.

That's the end folks, hope you liked it. This was my first fiction and lemon ever, I mean I never even tried writing one before. This may just be a oneshot for now, but I am thinking about making another story because of the little cliff-hanger.

I have a poll up in my ff page and I would love everyone who read this fiction to vote in it.

Please review, I accept flames and advice, and other things that may help my story-making.


	2. Fire Style: Kyuubi Fireball Jutsu

**Just a Dream, or Maybe a Prophecy**

Hello all, I am typing this about six hours later after posting my first chapter. I have one review: THANK YOU _**HINOTE SNIDGET.**_

He posted a nice compliment and good question which I will show the question and answer it right now:

Hinote Snidget 2009-01-02 . chapter 1

_Oh my!O.O You sure it's your first?_

_Not bad, not at all. An interesting concept, the whole dream/prophesy thing (Does Naruto remember stuff like climb trees, walk on water, use the Rasengan, etc?). And for there to be this sort of emotions involved so early in the story is bound make things…interesting (thought I will pray for that Sasuke doest break Naruto's heart)._

_I hope to see more of this fic in the future, keep up with the good work!_

Thank you once again, and to answer you question (s):

Yes this is my first time writing a fiction, though I did get some ideas about how to make one from reading them. As for whether or not he remembers things like his chakra control and jutsus, I gonna say no. But, when ever he hears things like this he has Deja vu. He truely can't remember the dream fully except partically emotion parts. Though thanks to his dream, he will now grasp the abilities better and faster then before. He will also have what I guess you could call a ninja sense (maybe a little like seeing the future), meaning he will expect, not know, something to happen. I'll give an example (this may or may not be in my story):

'_They were walking along the path to the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was a clear blue sky, barely a cloud in sight. Him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were escorting some to finish a bridge. Soon they came apon a puddle that did not fit in with the conditions of the day. Naruto noticed this and got an uneasy feeling and told Kakashi about it. "Kakashi-sensi, what's that puddle doing there. It's like it's going to attack us." Kakashi just looked down at his weak little pupil suprised that he, out of all of his team, noticed that. "Just be prepared for a fight," was all that he said. When the Demon Brothers came out and attacked, Naruto was the first to respond...'_

Everything should happen just like in the anime and manga, just with a lot of twists. It might get be a little dark in this chapter as something happens between the new lovers (possibly ex-lovers). If you want an idea on how I will do my fic check out these stories: Team Sharingan, and Blonds Have More Fun- both by the same author: EroslackerMicha. I am serious, check out those stories, you'll love them.

Definite OOC with Sasuke, not so much with everyone else, everyone is OOC, but Sasuke more so...

Don't expect a lemon every chapter!

Ugh, too much intro, now on to the story, yaaaaaay!

Talking  
_Thoughts  
__**Demon**__  
_**Myself**

* * *

_Previously on Just a Dream:_

_Naruto pulled out and fell out the bed next to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips, "I love you Sasuke."_

_Sasuke had a dumbstruck look on his face, he had no idea how to respond to that. He was just looking for a bed buddy __**(I would substitute another word for bed but I don't want to get kicked off just when I joined)**__. He only said that he loved him to get him in bed, and to stop him from crying, but he wouldn't tell anyone about that. He remained silent._

_"Sasuke, don't you love me?" Naruto tried again._

_"..."_

* * *

Presently

"Why don't you respond Sasuke? Answer me?" Naruto was get a little anxious by now, why wouldn't he answer? _'I thought he loved me.... Maybe he doesn't love me but...but he said it to get me in bed! NO! No, that can't be true, it just can't be.' _This was sadly going through our favorite blonds mind **(not INO-PIG)**.

As for Sasuke, he was thinking along the lines of: _'Why did that dobe have to go and say those words? Sure, I mean, I do feel something towards Naruto, but that was just lust for his body. At least, I think that was what it is.... Argh, if I don't say something soon the idiot will beat me to the ends of the Earth.'_ So he decided to speak up.

"...Naruto, it's not that I don't love you, as is more that I need time to think about where this will lead..." Naruto was still up in his own fixations while Sasuke was talking. When he had noticed that Sasuke was talking he tuned in at the wrong moment, when Sasuke said I don't love you, he stopped listening. He said the worst possible thing, even worse then saying to your wife that she looked fat in her clothes.

He started shaking, worse then when Sasuke first came over. He tried to say something, but couldn't seem to say them at all, or just seemed to whisper them.

"Out," he whispered. Sasuke noticed this but was unable to hear him so he asked him to repeat it again.

"Get out," he whispered again. Again Sasuke still couldn't hear him, so he asked him to speak up, which he did in a very funny, rude, and despressing way.

Naruto made the hand-sign to make his Shadow-Clones and summoned enough to fill the house up completely. "You want to know what I said, do you? Well fine, I'll tell you," said the real Naruto, who was now looking at the Uchiha with such a look **(I guess a glare)** of pure hatred that the Uchiha's would be envious, and it had so much Killing Intent **(yes, I know, I captilized the name because the is the name of a Jutsu used by Orchimaru in the Forest of Death)** that would make even the Snake Sannin drop dead.

Sasuke had unfortunately overlooked Naruto's red eyes **(a big no-no)** and numbly nodded his head, a little scared with all the glares pointed at him.

"Well then, what I said was _'__**GET OUT,'**_" was yelled in a demonic voice that scared Sasuke so much that his bowels drained themselves. It was made worse by the fact that it was yelled a hundred times over in the same voice.

He jumped up and barely made it a second before he was lifted by chakra alone and thrown through the roof into the sky. He barely registered that he was naked. Then he saw a Shadow-Clone next to him holding his clothes. Sasuke reached out for them but, before he could reach them, the Clone pointed down towards the apartment where he was catapulted from and saw all the Naruto's making hand-signs for some kind of jutsu.

He saw the end sign and was nearly scared the death. It was the Tiger sign. His thought's were: _'Uh-oh, fireball jutsu...wait Naruto can't perform a fireball jutsu.'_ He was unfortunately mistaken.

A hundred-plus Narutos released a fire at the same time to the same point of origin and it combined to make a fireball **(and I don't mean like in the anime/manga where he feeds it power, just a fireball that was released, now trail of fire leading back to his mouth or hands)** that was bigger then the city itself. It was aimed...for him!

Sasuke's thoughts again: _'That is a big fireball..., I am toast. Ha, hear I am making developing a sense of humor before death himself.'_ And then he sighed. He saw his clothes dropped beneath him and watched them be engulfed by the flames before, for some reason, the fireball was cancelled.

**Remember he is still flying upwards from that throw.**

He looked by down and saw that the clones had disappeared. In fact, not even Naruto was there, for he could see perfectly as the ground was coming up fast.... Wait, the grounds coming up fast, uh-oh.

He got lucky and landed on, strangely, Sakura. She was heading over to see what was talking them so long to get ready. They had a mission after all, albeit a stupid one, but a mission none-the-less. She was thinking about Sasuke and what she could do to him, or better yet, for him.

She sighed at the thought that Sasuke never looked at her unless he had too. She looked up right at the end of the thought and saw something that made her eyes go wide. _'Is that Sasuke? Wait, oh my god, is he nak-.'_ She never finished that thought because he fell on of her.

He groaned in pain and was content to stay like that until be felt something that he had only felt once before, and that was just minutes ago with Naruto. He look around and saw who he landed on. _'Oh great, Sakura. She's worse then him.'_ Then he noticed...

* * *

Sasuke had landed on Sakura in position 69 **(hope you reviewers know what that it because I AM NOT OBLIGIED TO EXPLAIN WHAT THAT IS!)**. Sakura looking cross-eyed what lay sitting on her lips. _'I'll never get this kind of sitution again.'_ So she opened her mouth and like the head of Sasuke member. She then proceeded to give him a blow job before he jumped up and ran away.

"Kami that was good." Sakura was licking her lips when a thought hit her. Why was he falling from the sky, naked, just like in her dreams? And what was that fire thing she, and everyone around 200mi. radius, saw. _And_, it came from Naruto's apartment. Which was where it seemed that Sasuke came falling from.

So many questions, yet not so many answers. She continued to walk over to Naruto's and, instead of knocking, walked straight in. She caught sight of Naruto, naked, at the foot of his bed, shaking uncontrollably, crying his guts out. He was in the fetal position, somewhat rolling on his back, back and forth.

She saw his clothes scattered around the room, a bottle of lube on the floor, a now techni-colored sheets, from some kind of fluids she guessed, and a hole right above Naruto. It didn't take Sakura long to figure out what had happened. She walked over to Naruto and leaned down.

"Naruto," she whispered, "what happened here?" She wanted to make sure that she was correct before jumping to conclusions. Her theory was that Sasuke broke in and raped Naruto, and when he finally got free, he throw him out through the roof and tired to kill him with that fire thing, a fireball she guess, but of that size, she wasn't sure, especially since it was Naruto.

His reply was only to sob and shake harder. She leaned and pulled him onto her lap and slowly stroked his hair, face, and back softly to get him to calm down. Slowly he started to calm down and she tried again.

"Naruto," she whispered again, he went stiff when he heard his name, "did he...did he...Sasuke, I mean...did he rape you?" She went slow, gentle, and quiet to show him that she meant no harm, the whole she was still softly stroking him.

He shook his head no. "Are you sure he didn't? Don't worry if he did, you can admit it to me, I'll make sure he doesn't harm you." She was talking patiently, waiting for Naruto to tell her that she was correct. She was in for quite a shock though.

He shook his head no again, but this time turned and looked up at Sakura. She saw the hurt in his eyes. Impossible pain and burden. He said one word, just one word. It was all that was needed.

"Love," he whispered, before passing out.

* * *

A/N- During the little fireball scene, it was all the Kyuubi doing. Do you seriously think that Naruto alone could perform that level of jutsu. Heck he can't even do a regular one.

Sorry if I go mad switching around point of views and focusing one longer than the other.

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but after reading my only review, I decided that I need to answer the questions. And plus, I love cliff-hangers, making them, that is. I hate coming to one and waiting in suspence for the next chapter, but I promise to TRY to post early and fast. This second chapter I am posting is just about eight hours later then I post the first one.

And before you stop reading, please note that the reason that they are broken up is so I can progress my story. They will get back together, I promise.

PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Sakura's Annoyance

**Just a Dream, or Maybe a Prophecy**

Well, I know I haven't updated in a bit, mainly due to the fact that school as started again (Jan. 6, 2009), and I felt very lazy. I am being truthful here, if I feel too lazy, or I can't get motivated (which is hard to believe because I am in JROTC [Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps] which we have to be motivated all the time...), then the chances I'll update within that, or even the next week, are not good. Though, I have got some new ideas. Plus, I already have the plot down for my next story.

My next story will basically be about Sakura's Inner persona. How whenever she disobeys its orders, it makes her do bad things. I will be rated M for violence, nothing sexual, well not as I am writing this (May 30, 2009).

Please vote in my poll, or just tell me in a review:

My poll is called who is more UKE?

Naruto

Syrus (YUGIOH GX!)

Impossible to tell

So far Naruto is winning by a total of...ONE VOTE!

**WARNINGS: NOT MUCH, JUST SAKURA GOING ON IN A RAGE**

**DISCLAIMER FOR REST OF STORY: I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO.**

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**_

**Author**

Time for the show!

* * *

Last time on Just a Dream, or Maybe a Prophecy

_"Naruto," she whispered again, he went stiff when he heard his name, "did he...did he...Sasuke, I mean...did he rape you?" She went slow, gentle, and quiet to show him that she meant no harm, the whole she was still softly stroking him._

_He shook his head no. "Are you sure he didn't? Don't worry if he did, you can admit it to me, I'll make sure he doesn't harm you." She was talking patiently, waiting for Naruto to tell her that she was correct. She was in for quite a shock though._

_He shook his head no again, but this time turned and looked up at Sakura. She saw the hurt in his eyes. Impossible pain and burden. He said one word, just one word. It was all that was needed._

_"Love," he whispered, before passing out._

* * *

Presently, Naruto's Apartment

**(SAKURA'S OMNISCIENT POINT OF VIEW)**

_'Whoa, what just happened.'_ Sakura was quite understandably confused. Naruto was the Konoha's Number One Most Surprising Rookie Ninja. Even if you expect the unexpected, he will still surprise you.

Plus, it didn't help that Naruto wasn't known for passing out unexpectedly.

_'What should I do? It seems like he needs medical attention, especially after that fireball.'_ Just when she seemed to have her mind made up to help the idiot, he Inner Sakura had to give its **(her?)** opinion, of course. _**"CHA! We should leave him here to die. He is nothing but a bother, a wall between us and our sweet, handsome, sexy Sasuke. After all, didn't our mom always tell us to say away from him."**_

"Well, that's true but, he is all defenseless. He needs our help." She was having a internal argument out loud, and she was losing, too. _**"Don't worry about this idiot. Now, repeat after me: I. Will. Leave. This. Idiot. To. Fend. For. Himself. Okay? CHA!!"**_

"But wh–," she started but got interrupted by a _**"LEAVE!!!!! HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" **_

"I will not, he is coming to the hospital with me, and that is final." And so she had won. Or had she.... _'How in the world am I going to carry him there?!?'_ When she finally found a way, she set off.

Konoha's Hospital

* * *

**(SAKURA'S OMNISCIENT POINT OF VIEW)**

When she arrived, she tried to hand over Naruto to the doctors but, strangely, they seemed a little reluctant to accept him. Though after an hour of arguing, they finally took him in saying that "You are getting the hospital bill Miss. Haruno." She could have sworn they said something about a demon but she had no clue as to what they were talking about.

_'I wonder how he's doing right now. First the thing with Sasuke, which reminds me that I need to get the whole story about it, and second, he shoots off a fireball that could have destroyed half of the Hidden Leaf.'_

Sakura was beyond confused by this point. To her, Sasuke could do no wrong, and everything that Naruto did was wrong, even if he did it correctly. But not even he deserved this kind of punishment **(Treatment?)**.

After a few hours of brooding in her own thoughts, a nurse interrupted he train of thoughts to tell that the Uzumaki-brat was just fine. Sakura asked if she could visit him, and the nurse responded by saying "Sure go head, but I don't understand why you want to visit a demon.... Oops, you didn't hear that just now." And she walked away.

It took awhile to find her way to his room as whenever she asked someone where Naruto's room was they turned their back on her and stormed away, muttering about 'demon-lovers.'

When she walked in, the first thing she saw was Naruto in a position that made him seem as if he was in a deep, deep sleep, not unlike that of a coma. _'He looks so peaceful.' _It was true, she had to admit that to herself.

Here was Naruto, the most energetic ninja ever born, so much actually, that he can out last Jonin and ANBU alike. If you look at his masterpiece he created on the Hokage Monument, how is it they just noticed that what he did when he was obvious that the work took hours. Then he was able to evade ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin to get away, that is, until Iruka caught him.

How is it that someone like that was in bed, in a sleep so deep that it could have been diagnosed a coma if the doctors actually cared enough to check.

_'What could have Sasuke done to get Naruto in such a way?'_ Sakura was torn: her generally nice and caring nature was conflicting with her feelings for Sasuke, if Sasuke really did cause this. And it didn't help that she had a screeching Inner Sakura telling her to murder the blond and go after Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what the idiot was thinking about, though with the little tent starting to rise, it wasn't too difficult –_ 'Wait a moment! No way he is thinking about... something perverted!!! Oh, you better hope you never wake up because I am going to **KILL** you....'_ Sakura thought for a moment and came up with a better idea._ 'First, I will torture him relentlessly, then I will **CASTRATE** him, and finally, I will murder him by making him choke on his own co--'_

She was going on in a silent rage and didn't here Kakashi come in. He said her name a few times but, alas, she didn't hear him. After the third or fourth time he tapped her on the shoulder, "yo" was all he said.

You can't really blame Sakura for not hearing him because: one, he is the best Jonin there is; two, he likes to sneak up on unsuspecting children. Hmmm, now what was that word to classify people like om again? And third, she was in a little tantrum and was oblivious to her surroundings.

"Oh-h-h, sorry K-Kakashi-sensei, I was just thinking that-t-t was all!" Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt somebody touch her.

"It is perfectly all right, I was just here to check up on Naruto, and spend some time with him...." At this Sakura raised an eyebrow. Kakashi doing something without getting something in return was phenomenal.

He muttered something that sounded a lot like "Hokage's orders."

"Okay, well then... I guess I'll just go on home." And so she went.

* * *

Okay, here is how these next few chapters will be posted. Basically, each one will have a certain character come and visit Naruto and give their thoughts. The chapters' will hold what the person was doing at the time of the situation, their way of finding out he was in the hospital, and how they react and feel. I will introduce the next character near the end of the current chapter, like Kakashi in this one.

So as you can see this one was Sakura. Next will be Kakashi. This chapters', the next three or four, five at max, will be this way. Probably ranging from anywhere between 1k – 2k.

If you give me some ideas or challenges for a story, I will try to write, in other words, I am taking requests. If you need to know what categories I can write, check out my profile.

Please review and tell me what you think. I'll keep writing regardless of reviews, but it helps to know what the audience is looking for, what mistakes I have made, etc. I even accept flames, as they are you personal opinions, and no one can take that away from you; however, I might delete you reviews though. I'll read them first of course and note what you said, but some people check out the reviews first, and I rather have them read it and give their own thoughts.

Okay, enough ranting. See you next chapter.


	4. Kakashi's Deduction

I am back. I know I am a slow updater, I get a little lazy, sorry. Don't worry though, I already have my next chapter planned out, and I will try to get it out before July.

A/N: Not sure if I mentioned it yet but, in this story, Uzumaki Naruto is bisexual. Either the next chapter, or the one after that chapter will hold a lemon. Something to look forward too. Plus, I owe to all those who were waiting for me to update, not that many though. If you have any ideas to help me out with this story feel free to contact me, or leave it in the review.

_**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. OR. ANY. OF. ITS. CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Kakashi Deduction**_

As per-usual, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. He always seems to disappear to where only Kami knows where.

Well, in this instance, he was to be found, if anyone was looking, at Konoha's Memorial Stone. He was just standing there, not moving, not even reading his book. He just seemed to be staring into space.

In truth, he was actually looking at a few select names on its polished blue surface. Those names have been causing him endless torment, always on his mind, unless he was in battle. The names of his best-friend and mentor stood out above all the rest: Uchiha Obito, and his teacher/mentor, Namikaze Minato.

_'Why is that "I" am still alive? I should have been killed, not you Obito, not you at all. That mission... cursed Land of Snow....'_ Thoughts such as this have been probing his mind through the years.

And recently, it has been much harder with the thoughts of Minato. _'You sacrificed yourself for the future safety of Konohagrakura. You taught me so much, yet...'_ Kakashi now has a Genin in his squad that looks just like Minato. The resemblance was uncanny, to say the least.

At the present time, which was around four in the morning, it was pouring down rain. Yet, Kakashi didn't even seem to take notice; he was staring at the stone to intently. It was almost as if he was looking past the names on the stone, onto his own reflection.

He stayed out there for hours.

* * *

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

After some time, with Kakashi still unmoving, he sensed some powerful chakra. The last time he felt that kind of chakra was when he was thirteen, when the Kyuubi was attacking the village.

He wiped around only to witness a huge fireball launch itself into the air at some small black speck. At the distance he was at, Kakashi couldn't make out who the speck was, though, he had an inkling that he was probably Naruto. _'After all,'_ he reasoned with himself, _' that chakra signature only can belong to Naruto. And since Naruto can't use Fire Style jutsus,'_ he continued, _' that must be him.... Uh oh, I better get over!'_

And with that he left in a swirl of leafs.

Now standing on the building next Naruto's apartment complex, he looked down on the scene below, or lack-there-of. He suspected there to be nothing but a mess of crisp walls. He was a little surprised when all he found was a small in the roof, _'About the size of a human body, now that I think about it.'_ He also observed Sakura half carrying, half dragging Naruto's limp, yet burn free, body away. _'Hmmm.'_

Before going to follow Sakura, Kakashi decided to check out to see what he could find. So he jumped down through that hole.

The apartment smelled like, well, the only word he could use to describe it was like sex. _'Naruto was getting it own with someone, probably Sakura.'_ But that still didn't explain who had performed that jutsu. He started walking around.

He came to Naruto's bedroom and saw some clothes laying about. They weren't Naruto's. They almost looked like.... _'No, it couldn't be... could it? But I thought... then again, it IS Naruto. Strange, but how did he get involved, and where the hell is he.'_

SSSH! SSSH! Kakashi heard it, but the only thing he did was tilt his head a little. He was just waiting for whatever made that sound to move again. As for the sound itself, it was something sliding against a wall.

SSSH! _'Ah, speak, er... think of the devil. Well, I found out all I am going to. Might as well as leave.'_ And so he did. He walked out of the bedroom and just vanished in a another swirl of leaves.

He was heading to the hospital to check up on Naruto.

* * *

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

He appeared in front of the sliding doors and walked on in. He kept on till he reached the counter where a nurse was busy with some kind of important paperwork. A very pretty nurse actually, _'She kind me reminds me of this one girl out of one of my Icha Icha books.'_

"Excuse me, miss," Kakashi was trying to get her attention. She apparently didn't hear as she just keep working. "Miss... excuse me, miss." She looked up. "I am looking for a Uzumaki Naruto, I believe he was just brought in? Could you tell me where I can find him?"

"One moment please," the nurse smiled pleasantly at Kakashi. She turned to her computer and typed in something. After a moment of reading the screen she turned back to him, "I'm sorry but, while he had been checked in, he is in critical condition, so I can't let you see him. If you come back tomorrow, maybe I can let you in."

This was unexpected. "Well, surely a pretty girl such as yourself could break a rule or two. No one would ever suspect someone as beautiful as you to break such an insignificant rule as this for me... right?"

Woman was blushing now, a bright red that would make Hinata jealous. "Um, well, I guess... just this once.... J-J-Just head through that door o-over there. Take the stairs up two floors and make a... a left. He should be the second door on the right."

"Thank you sooo much miss." He winked at her, which her getting even more red and flustered, and went on his way. _'I really should "check up" on her sometime.'_

Kakashi followed her directions and ended outside a door that seemed to have two people in it. One of them was definitely Naruto, he could tell by the chakra signature. The other he guessed was probably Sakura.

_'Might as well as get this over with.'_ He sighed and headed on it.

As soon as he entered, he noticed Sakura looking like she was about to kill someone, most likely Naruto. The second thing he noticed was Naruto laying in bed out cold. The last thing he noticed was that he seemed to be having _very_ pleasant dreams. _'That's what probably has her so worked up'_

"Hey Sakura," he said trying to get her attention. Problem was that she was so worked up that she's oblivious to her surroundings. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

_'Okay this is getting really irritating now. I'll try one more time.'_ So he did, "Sakura, hello!" Seeing as she wouldn't respond, he was starting to get ideas. _'Maybe I can use the 1000 Years of Death on her..., then again, if I want to live to see tomorrow...'_ So he settled to tap her on the shoulder.

"Yo" was all the said as he tapped her.

"Oh-h-h, sorry K-Kakashi-sensei, I was just thinking that-t-t was all!" Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch of Kakashi's fingers.

"It is perfectly all right, I was just here to check up on Naruto, and spend some time with him...." At this Sakura raised an eyebrow. _'Why is she looking at me like that, can't I visit someone just because I want. Though, it is a bit unlike me. Might as well think of a lie that suits this situation.... Got it!'_

He muttered something that sounded a lot like "Hokage's orders."

"Okay, well then... I guess I'll just go on home." And so she went.

He waiting until he couldn't feel her chakra anymore before going and sitting down next to Naruto.

"Ahh, Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into this time. I know you and Sasuke seem to hate each other but, what happened up there was the exact opposite if hate.... I wonder who was top?"

Once again he noticed Naruto's _"little"_ problem. _'Just what are you thinking abou-'_ Just then Naruto started saying something. Well, more like moaning.

"..._god.... Sakura.... mmm, Sasuke...._" Well, Kakashi got his answer, _'A threesome Naruto. With you comrades none-the-less. Hmm.'_

After that Kakashi got out his little orange book, and starting reading for a little while.

* * *

Please review. Let me know if you like it, or if not, then why don't you.

Have a great summer.

~Adept


End file.
